Daughter love for a Socerer
by Sweetkindangel Moonlight
Summary: Daughter of Sofia goes to a place to finish school and meet a Socerer who falls for her will he win her heart or will she learn the price of this
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter's love for a Socerer**

**Summary: Sofia's daughter is has done something no ever done before she fall in love with a Socerer. But the question is will love blossom for her or she'll learn the price of falling in love.**

**Chapter one: The birth of Sofia's Daughter!**

Sofia who is now at the age of 25 who grew up into a lovely a young woman she got married to a Prince named Nicholas but he died during a war. Before he died he was happy to learned that he was going to have a child he told Sofia to call their child Rose after all she was going as beautiful as her mother she promised him that. Then the day finally come Sofia's child was due she was in her room giving birth then finally she heard baby crying she finally saw her the baby she holded her in her arms she looked just like her mother just like her father said she would but she had her father eyes. Cedric was called to help Sofia during it he saw the child he smiled at her said to Sofia "She's so beautiful, Sofia." She smiled back then said to him "Yes, she is. Would you like to hold her?" Cedric holded the baby girl he smiled at the baby then looked back at Sofia asked her "What's the baby name? My Queen." Sofia smiled said to him "Rose, her name is Rose." He responded to her "Ahh that's a nice name, my dear." Ever since Sofia became Queen Cedric's treatment got improved very well. Sofia asked Cedric "Cedric, would you like to be Rose's godfather?" Cedric was eyes widen then looked at her said to her with pride "I'll be honored, my queen." Sofia and Cedric both knew this child was going to be something great what don't know that with this child it's destiny is great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Rose's met the Socerer**

**18 years later **

Rose hummed in a beautiful melody as she walked though the garden she saw Mia and Robin she giggled said to them "Why, Hello my little birds!" as they landed on her shoulder she smiled at them as she put her hand in the basket as she got some seeds in her hand and showed the seeds to the birds which they ated the seeds then chirped happily to her she smiled kindly to them "You're so welcome, my friends." She heard someone calling her name yelled to the person "I'M COMING!?" Then she waved her bird friends goodbye she run to see it was Cedric she smiled at him then bowed to him "Cedric the Senstional." Cedric chuckled said to her "Princess Rose." She smiled brightly said to him "So, why did you call me?" He smiled said to her "Your mother wants to see you, my dear." She nodded but before she left kissed his cheek said to him 'Thank you, Cedric." Then she left to see her mother she went to throneroom then she saw her mother she bowed to her then said to her "You, wanted to see me mother." Sofia said to her "Yes, my sweet Rose. I have great news!" Rose smiled with her teeth showing then said to her "Oh, really? What's the new's, Mother?" Sofia respond to her while on the throne "You're going to Athena to get some lesson's to become a real Princess!" Rose was confused said to her "But, mother I already a Princess." Sofia got up from her throne went to her daughter said to her "I know, but your at age where you have to finish school it'll be fun meeting new people, might met someone."

Rose blushed while saying "Mother.." Sofia giggled after seeing that then said to her "Well, you going to have to sooner or later!" Then she hugged her close said to her "I'm going to miss you, my sweet Rose." Rose hugged her back said to her "I'll miss you more, Mother." As she waved goodbye Rose was already in carriage heading to this Royal School. Sofia teared up whispered "Make me proud of you, my daughter." Rose looked around at she seeing her dear Echantica disappearing she started to cry she didn't want to go at all. As she arrived she got up she went out of the carriage she looked around the place she said as she looked around "Wow, this is so amazing!" She was so busy looking around when she bumped into someone she fall on the ground she rubbed her leg then said "Ow, Oh!" as someone picked her up she looked up a saw a guy who was her age said to her "Oh, my Merlin! I'm so sorry Miss please forgive me." She gave him a smile said to him "Oh, it's quite alright. It's forgiven." He smiled shyly at her said to her "Oh, well thank you Miss. It's seems I forgot my matter's." He bowed to her said to her "I'm Sly the Socerer at your service!" She giggled then curtised said to him "It's a honor Socerer, my name is Princess Rose of Enchantica."

When heard her name he sighed dreamily said to her "Wow... that's so beautiful." She giggled said to him "You have a great name too." She asked him "So, your a Socerer? Must be exicting!" He blushed then said to her "It is, when you become a great Socerer I mean when I'm done with my school I'd love to become a Royal Socerer." She smile admirly then said to him "I bet you'll make a great one!" He looked away while blushing. She asked him "Anychance do you know where I supposed to be?" he chuckled said to her "Yes, I do I'll show you if you want me too?" She giggled said to him "I'll be honored, lead the way!" He put his arm to her she grabbed it they walked together Rose has a good feeling about this guy she has a feeling they'll going to be great friend's that's for sure. He looked at her with his blue eyes said to her "If you need anything just find me I know this place so well." Then he showed her where she should be going she smiled then kissed him on the cheek then said to him "Oh, Thank you Sly." Then she ran to the way he told her leaving a blushing Socerer behind he sighed dreamily said to himself "I think I'm in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rose settle in/ Jealously**

Rose made it her room she was in awe on how beautiful it was she looked around then put her stuff on her bed. Rose looked to see if anyone was there until she ran to the bed and jumped into she giggled. Then a girl showed up who saw Rose and how beautiful she was compared to her she didn't like that at all she went to Rose said to her "Hello." Rose looked up at her with a smiled said to her "Oh, Hello! My name is Rose I'm new here." The girl raised her nose up in the air said to her "Mine is Alexis." Rose noticed the attiude in her voice she wondered what got her in a such a bad mood. Rose asked her " Is something wrong, Alexis?" Alexis went to her very close to her face said to her "Listen, I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm fairest in this school I'm not going lose my title because of you!" Rose was shocked put a hand on her heart then said to her "I sure you, Alexis. I never will try to do anything in the sort." Alexis glared at her said to her like a threat "You better not." she walked off out of room Rose frowned while saying "It's nice to meet you too. Ugh, first day I already have someone hating me." Rose put her stuff away then put a pic of her mother and her on the dresser then another picture of her and Cedric beside her bed. Rose got her backpack on her back she went out of the room carrying the books she needed. She hummed a melody while walking to class as she dropped a book she said "Oh, my!" she went to pick it up as group of young princes coming her way to help her. She smiled at them then said "Oh, thanks guys!" Alexis saw this and her jealously grew. Rose smiled to know there a lot of nice people here she walked with them she loved making new friends.

Alexis went her way to the classroom as a Prince stopped her she angrily asked "Hey, what's the big idea?" as she looked to see Rose coming her way the Prince smiled at her said to Rose "After you, my Mi'lady." Rose smiled at him then bowed her head then walked into the room. Alexis crossed her arms glaring at her whispered to herself "I have to get rid of this Miss Perfect." Rose smiled as she went to the desk as a another Prince pulled the chair for her she kindly smiled to him then sat down. As the class started every guy had their eyes on Rose she had no idea they we're she had her mother kindness. Miss Marie the teacher smiled said to her students "Hello, everyone. Welcome to my class your going to be here everyday. I hope each everyone of you well be the best Princesses and Princes after this is over." she turned around started the lesson Rose got her some paper and a quail she started to write while the teacher was talking while the others we're talking all thanks to Alexis. Miss Marie glared at Alexis said to her "Princess Alexis, would like to tell me what's so important to tell everyone while interpeting my class?" Alexis smirked said to her "Oh, nothing Miss Marie. Just wanted to tell everyone what a great teacher you are that's all." The class laughed but Rose didn't she feel bad for the teacher Miss Marie said to Alexis "Well, I bet you would like tell the headmaster after class during detention."

Miss Marie started to do the magic part of the class she asked the students "Can someone tell me the spell of how to make something to disappear?" Rose raised her hand then said to her "It's disappearo." Miss Marie smiled at her knowing she's going to like this one then repiled to her "That's correct." Rose smiled back at her she was glad that Cedric taught her enough to know this stuff oh she misses him and her mother so much right now. Miss Marie asked her "Would you like to come here, and show the class?" Rose nodded then got up from her seat she went in the front of the classroom she got her wand she breath in and out she quietly said to herself "Slow and steady does the trick." Rose looked the apple then waved her wand with a confident and clear voice "Disappearo!" the apple disppeared everyone clapped and cheered for her. Miss Marie said to her "Well done, Rose." Alexis got so mad then she had a idea she smiled at the thought. She's going make sure this Rose is going to be so miserable she just had to leave this school.

Rose loved school so far she went to the lunchroom what doesn't know that it's going be the worst day of her life.

**I made Rose into something like I was in school I was bullied a lot from school. I added some my personality in her what can I say I thought me because I was nice and very kind hearted to people that made people jealous of me. Anyways I hope you guys will like this story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The disater in the Lunchroom**

Rose got her lunch she looked around to see there was table but there wasn't she shrugged then went outside next to a tree sat down near it she put the food on her lap she started to eat with a smile. Alexis saw her then had a evil smile then yelled at her "OH ROSE, COME HERE!?" Rose looked to see it was Alexis she didn't want to but she didn't want to be unpolite so she put her food back her basket then went to her then asked her "Yes?" Alexis smiled said to her "Rose, why don't you come with me and stay with my table." Rose raised an eyebrow and said in confusion "I thought you hated me, Alexis." Alexis grasped said to her "Of course, not we just had a bad start that's all." Then put her arm around Rose and lead her to the table then told her "Please, sit down here."

Rose bite her lower lip then looked at her said to her "I don't know.. I mean I don't have my food with me. I left it outside so maybe I should get it." Alexis stopped her quickly said to her "No,No,No please. Let me get it for you. You just sit down while I get it hmm." Rose sat down on the chair as Alexis disappeared she had a bad feeling about this then she looked up to see something hanging above her head she tile her head sideways to looked it then she heard someone yell "NOW!?" then whatever it was fall all over her she looked at her dress she started to tear up then she got food threw at her it got all over her hair she covered her eyes and started to cry ran out of the lunchroom. Rose went in the hallway bent down on her knees let the tears come out her eyes she sang to herself " I always dreamed that I'll be the greatest Princess as I can be but why do people have to mean to me. I always been taught to be kind you always will have that kind but I guess it wasn't meant to be.. I never in my life will be!" She got up walked down the hall while singing "I'll never understand what will be my life's plan but I guess it just takes time.. I wanted to be the best I can be then make it mine." She towards the lake then looked at her reflection she got down to got some water in her hands then sing "But in the meantime I won't her get to me at all just like this river her words will fall I don't know why she does this to me.. but I'm not letting her take me because I'll be a greatest Princess you'll see.." as she put the water on her face she smiled.

Rose got up then looked at her dress and her hair then sighed said to herself "Might as well, get clean up I got school tomorrow." She walked back she just hope it will be better for her the next day. She looked at the door of her room she openned it went in she went to her closet she got her black-red short nightgrown with no sleeves she put it on her bed then went to the bathroom she got herself cleaned after taking a went back to the bed got her nightgrown on her she fall asleep,


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Socerer's Comfort**

Rose got up the next morning she went to her closet she got herself a beautiful red grown that shows a little bit of cleavage. She went to the mirror of her dresser she brushed her hair she hummed then she heard a knock at her door she put her brush down on the dresser then asked "Who is it?" The voice said to her "It's me Sly." She smiled said him "Come in, Sly." Sly came in then shut the door behind him he looked at her with concern said to her "I heard what happened to you, I wanted to see if your okay." She gave him a small smile said to him "I'm fine, Sly. Thank you for coming to see if I was." Sly blushed then smiled said to her "Yes, well what kind of future Royal Socerer will I be, if I don't." Rose sighed while brushing her hair said to him "I wish Alexis was nicer to me." Then got his attention he asked her "Wait, Alexis she did that to you?" Rose nodded he felt his anger coming at him he said to her "WHAT!? How dare she do that to you!? If I see her I'll turn her into a newt or better yet a fly!" as he raised his grab his wand Rose ran to him put his arm down and looked at him said "There's no need to go on her level, Sly. I know what she did was wrong but if you do that you'll be wrong too." He saw her then started to calm down he saw her hold his hand then kissed his cheek sweetly he turned red after she did.

He said to her "Oh, alright. I won't do it but if she tries anything I won't make any promises." Rose smiled then said to him "Thank you, Sly." He bowed to her said to her "You're welcome, my sweet Rose." His eyes widened as he realized he called her he stammered said to her "I-I mean not like that!" She giggled put her hand on his chest said to him "I don't mind, I like it." Rose went to the door looked at him asked him "Are you coming. Sly?" He felt like he froze in time for a moment he couldn't believe her beautiful hand touched his chest his crush. Rose begin to worry said to hm "Sly?" Sly snapped out of it then quickly said to her "Huh, Oh! Yes, I'm coming." She nod her head then went out of her room he really need's to win her heart he just hopes he can soon. He put his arm up she smiled then giggled he started to love that sound of hers he poiltely said to her "Will you do me the honor of taking you to class?" She grab his arm and said "I'll be honored." He and her walked there way to her class they talked about magic something the manage to have in common with each other. They stopped when they we're there he saw her face turn sad he said to her "Hey, I promise I'll be here after it's over my class is over at the sametime anyways, okay?" She nodded then hugged him said to him "Promise?" He was shocked then slowly recovered in time to hugged back said to her "I promise." Then he went to his class he waved bye to her which she did in return she inside of the room she sat down then started to pay attention to the teacher.

Miss Marie noticed Rose was sad about something she asked her "Princess Rose, Is something wrong, dear?" Rose looked at her teacher gave her a fake smile said to her "I'm fine, I promise." Miss Marie turned around as she did Rose frown again she just wanted this day to end already. Alexis got some paper rolled them up then threw it at her Rose tried her best to not let her get to her but she kept on doing it she raised her hand which got the teacher attention she looked to see it was Rose then she asked her "Yes, Rose?" Rose repiled to her "Ma'am, Alexis is throwing paper at me." Miss Marie glared at Alexis said to her "Alexis if you don't stop I'll tell your parents make sure you get kicked of this school." Then she looked at Rose said to her "Rose, you have my permission to leave the classroom." Rose smiled at her then got up from her seat then she left the classroom she then she saw Sly waiting for her. Sly smiled as he saw her he asked her "I see, your out of class early?" Rose looked away said to him "Yeah, well I didn't want to be there any longer anyways." Sly put his hand so he can have her look at him then said to her "Rose, what happened?" Rose responded to him "Alexis..she" When he heard that he got mad said to her "WHAT! Her again? What did she do this time?" Rose showed him the paper in her hair he nod to show he understood.

Sly asked her "May I help you, get that out of your hair?" Rose turns shy then said to him "Yes." He helped out get it of her she smiled as he did it. When he was done he said to her "There, all done." She smiled then gave him a close hug said to her "Thank you, Sly. I'm glad I have you!" as he close hug her back he smiled said to her "That's what friends are for." Rose smiled he blushed said to her "Well, since you won't be able to go to class now. Would you like hangout with me?" Rose giggled and said "I'd love to hangout with you."

**If you wanted to know what some these guys look like I'll tell you **

**Rose: She looks like her mother but she has her father's green eyes she has long hair with curls in the ends on her hair. She's 4'8 110 pds she has a good figure**

**Sly: When I was thinking about him I thought of him looking like this he has blue eyes with black hair he's 5'5 he's a little heavier than Rose is he wearing this black Socerer robe.**

**Alexis: Is one of my villians I having in in this story she's red haired with blue eyes she's 5'0 100 pds she has a good figure.**

**Just to let you know I don't own this show whats so ever I own my story and my OC's if you would like to use one of them just ask me before you do thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Spending time with Sly~**

Sly and Rose walked out of the school he asked her "So, Rose how do you know magic?" Rose smiled said to him "I know from my mother and my Royal Socerer." Sly was glad to see a smile on her face he said to her "You should smile more it fit's you." She blushed from what he said to her then she said to him "Thank you." Sly holded her hand said to her "I want to show you something." Rose nodded let him take lead he took his wand then said "La dooro gardeo" then a door appear he open it then said to her "Ladie's first." She went inside of it she saw a beautiful garden she was in awe of it she looked around she looked at him which he told her "Go ahead, have fun!" She smiled brightly then ran around the field giggling. Sly saw that he was happy to hear it he knew this place is what she needed. Rose rolled down the hill landed on the a bed of flowers she giggled as a butterfly landed on her shoulder. Sly walked down the hill then sat down next to her said to her "So, do you like it?" She looked up at him said to him "I totally love it! Thank you for bringing me here!" He smiled said to her "You're welcome." she pulled him with her to lay down on the bed of flowers he teased "So, pushy." she giggled then she asked "How do you find this place?" He frowned to her "My mother used to bring me here..before she died.." Rose frowned then quickly said to her "I'm so sorry, I didnt realized." He holded her close said to her "It's okay, you didn't know." She bite her lip then said to him "How did she die?" He turned sad said to her "A king killed her.."

**Flashback~**

**Sly was three year's old his her mother was a great Enchantness one day she asked to help to fight a war. Sly started to cry said to her "Mother, please don't go! I don't want you to die! His mother smiled at him said to him "Oh, my dear Sly. I'll be alright stay with your father. I'll be back soon love, I love you son." Sly smiled a bit said to her "I love you most." as he watches he disappear he had tears coming out of his eyes said to her "Please come back." Then after hours of waiting for her return he saw something he got exicted then ran to he saw he stopped when he saw it wasn't his mother that he hoped but knights carrying something in a wagon then it clicked that was his mother he falled down to his knees crying. His father came to the men said to them "What's seem to be the problem?" One of men said to him "I'm sorry to say this to you sir, but your wife she's gone." He was shocked when heard the news then asked him "How?" The guy repiled to him "Your wife got killed by a King he beheaded her with his sword." Sly's father anger got to him "I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!?" then got Sly in his arms said to him "It's okay, my son." **

**Flashback over~**

Rose saw the tears coming out of his eyes she went to him got his lap then holded him close then said to him "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better my father died.." He looked at her said to her "I'm sorry." She looked down then said to him "It's alright, he died before I was born.." Then he noticed she was on his lap and how close they we're he got her off his lap before he did something he would regret. He asked her "How did he died?" Rose responded "My father died while in a war, he wanted to be there for my mother but he couldn't before he can see me grow up..my mother tells me I have his eyes." He was felt bad for her he holded her hand said to her "He'll be proud of you, I just know it." She smiled said to him "Your mother will too" they both smiled at each other until Sly cleared his throat then said to her "Yes, well would you like to see some magic?" Rose repiled to him "Is Merlin Authur's Royal Socerer?" He chuckled then said "I take that as a yes." He got his wand she watched him he smile knowing she was. He waved his wand then said "La doveo romanco" just like that two doves appeared gave Rose a flower. She clapped her hands said to him "Wow, that's very impressive." He smiled happily said to her "What, can I say my magic is great!"

Rose put the flower in her hair then she asked "So what kind spells can you do?" Sly said to her with pride "All of them." She smiled at him said to him "Nice." He smiled with pride then chuckled said to her "Yes, well being a great Socerer like me you have too." As he threw his wand in the air then hit his head she covered her mouth then giggled. He rubbed his head then mumbled "Merlin's beard" he felt her head on his shoudler said to him "Sly, I'm happy I met you. Your one great friend." Sly sighed then said to her "I'm happy too." as he got up then put his hand towards her she moved her hair out of her face then she accepted happily. He told her as she got up "We have to return back now." Rose nodded as he used his wand to open the door they both went out of the place he turned around said "Disappearo!" as the door disappears he turned back around then said to her "I guess you have to go now." as he frowned because he didn't want to go she frowned as well.

She said to him "I guess so, Sly." as she went to have gave him a kiss on the cheek said to him "Thank you, Sly." as she went her way back leaving a blushing and dreamily smiling Socerer behind. Rose went back to the hall where her room was she looked at the flower Sly gave her she didn't notice but she was giving a very pure smile on her face. She went inside her room and went to bed with her flower in a vase in water next to the picture of her and her godfather Cedric. Alexis seen that smile she knew she had to break that smile into place that's for sure but how she has idea for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Alexis Lie's to Rose**

Rose woke up the next morning with a smile on her face she got up and got ready she got a dress it was a white dress with red on the bottom of it with long sleeves. She put the flower that Sly gave her in her hair she smiled then she looked in the mirror twirled around then she heard a knock on the door she went to the door then peek in to see who it was it was Alexis she quickly closed the door she said to her "I want you to leave me a lone." Alexis said to her "But I need to talk to you." Rose sighed then said to her "Ohh alright." as she open the door back up Alexis came in said to her "I heard that you befriended a Socerer." Rose crossed her arms responding to her "Yes, I have." Alexis said to Rose "I'm here to warn you about him." Rose raised an eyebrow in confusion then said to her "What?" as Alexis explained to her "He's bad news he uses young Princesses then when he's done with them. He leaves them." Rose looked at the flower in her hair then said to her "You must be mistaken." Alexis put her hand on her shoulder said to her "Sorry, you have to hear this like this but you had to know." as she lefted the room. Rose sat down on her bed the took the picture of Cedric and her she smiled as she remember one moment she had with him as a little girl.

**Flashback~ Rose was 9**

**Rose went up to Cedric's tower she knocked on the door she said "Cedric, may I come in please?" Cedric open the door looked down then smile and let her in. Cedric asked her "So, how can I help you Princess?" she started to tear up ran to him hugged him he let her hug him then he bented down to her as she said to him "Cedric, people from my school said you tried to take mother's amulet is that true?" Cedric was shocked at first then said to her "Rose, people will say things to make you judge people." as she looked up at him. Cedric sighed said to her "Yes, it's true but the truth is that I was only doing that to get respect but your mother changed that because she became my friend." Rose started to calm down said to him "So, Mother changed your mind?" he nodded said to her "Yes, she did." Cedric got up went to his table while openning his spellbook said to her "Rose, just remember there's two side of a story don't forget that." Rose smiled then nodded said to him "I won't, Cedric." he went to her put a hand on her head and smiled while saying "That's my girl." **

**Flashback over~**

Rose knew she had to have to talk Sly about this like Cedric once told her there's two side of a story. She got up went out of her room knowing she has to talk to him. Alexis saw where she was heading she smiled as she knew her planned worked after all Rose went she saw Sly she run to him then tapped his shoulder said to him "Hey, Sly. Can I talk to you?" Sly turned around and glared at her which spooked her he said to her "Talk about what?" Rose said to him "Well, you see Alexis.." Sly cutted her off by saying to her "I know what your going to say, she told me everything." Rose got shocked then said "Oh. wow. Um.. is it true?" Sly looked offended said to her "Excuse me? I think I should be the one to ask you that." Rose was confused then said to him "What, are you talking about?" Sly said to her "She told me that you are a user that you make them like you then you break their hearts I should've known that you didn't want to be my friend!" It was Rose's turn to be offended said to him "How dare you, I do no such thing! She's lying to you." Sly puffed in anger then said to her "Oh, really. Why should I believe you?" Rose looked away from him got hurt and said to him "Fine, don't believe me. I thought you were my friend." as she walked away feeling miserable just the way Alexis wanted her to be as a person.

Sly regreted what he said and did to her he finally realized that didn't sound like her at all. He knows now he needs to stop believing on what Alexis says to him. He just hopes he can get her back as his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Forgiveness~**

Sly finally managed to find her near the lake he went towards and hide behind a tree he peek to see her. Rose cried enough to break his heart he wanted to tell her he how sorry he was to her he sanged to her "My dear Rose, I wanted to say that I'm sorry to say..I wanted you to know that I hope you can find a way..to forgive me." She looked around to see where the voice was coming from he used a invisable spell on himself then she sang in response "I wanted to forgive you, but what you said makes me feel like I'm not worth it..I thought you were kind but you showed a different side, but in my mind I wish I can forgive.." He got closer to her then said to her "I'm Sorry, Rose, I'm sorry hear my song and know I speak the truth though we had fight I reach for kindness in her heart tonight!" She went to him as she felt him giving her a hug he whispered in her ear as he sang to her "And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive love can truly live." Rose smiled said to him "I do forgive you." as he smiled at her he said to her "I'm sorry, I shouldn't believe from her words running from her mouth." She smiled back said to him "I forgive you, Sly."

**I got some the lines from my favortie song from The book of life~**

**The Aplogy song **


	9. Chapter 9

Sly smiled at her then said to her "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Rose gave him a little smile said to him "It doesn't matter I bet it wasn't true either." He said to her "Don't tell me, Alexis said a lie about me as well." she nodded as she looked down as she looked at the flower then said to him "I was planning on to ask you if it was true or not." He asked her "So, what did she say about me?" She looked at him said to him "She told me mostly that you're a user, and you'll when done with me mostly your won't be with me anymore I guess." Sly frowned as he heard that he comforted her by saying "Let me ensure you Rose, that I will never do that to you." She smiled by hearing that then said "Thank you, Sly." He holded her and said "Follow me." which she did he looked at her as he walked asked her "Hungry?" she nodded then she saw him grab his wand then make a blanket appear on the ground. She was giggled then sat down on the blanket with legs on the side using her dress to cover them. She smirked saying to him "If I don't any better Sly, I would say you trying to make me fall for you." He got nervous was he that obvious with her he responded to her "Is it working?" She thinked about it then said "Yes." _Score!_ he thought happily he said to her "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled sweetly towards him he made some food appeared he handed a plate to her she started to eat.

Sly asked her "May I ask you something?" she nodded then said to him "Of course." He tolded a breath to stay calm then asked her "Do you believe that a Princess and Socerer, can be together?" Rose almost chocked on her food . Sly took that as a bad sign he looked away then said to her "Nevermind, Rose." She saw him looking away she knew he hurted him she said to him "Oh! I'm sorry Sly, is that you suprised me with it." He looked at her sadly said to her "Look, don't try to pity me, okay? I get it it's not going to happen anytime soon." Rose put her hand over his looked in his eyes said to him "Sly, I believe when two people who love each other it doesn't matter what status of the person as long they're in love. So, yes I believe a Princess and Socerer can be together." He smiled as he looked her hand covering his then said to her "I'm glad you do." Rose smile as he did then said to him "I'll always will believe that." Then he used his wand then give her a gift she looked at the gift she smiled as she opens it saw it was a bird egg she said "Aww, baby bird egg!" He smiled at her said to her "It's a baby Phoniex egg I thought you like an animal friend while your here."

She smiled as she was touched by this said to him "Thank you very much, Sly I'll treasure as long I live." He thought he was going to win her heart for sure he knew for sure when he saw the smile on her face he's going to prove what she believes is right.


	10. Chapter 10

After she figured out Alexis was a lier Rose never will trust her word again. Rose walked down the school hall as she saw a poster she read it outloud "School dance, boy's ask the girl's." Rose wondered who will ask her to this dance. Sly was exicted when he saw the same poster he was going to do it he's going to ask Rose to this dance. He might be nervous but he going though with it then he saw her coming his direction. He said to her "Hello, Rose." as she come to his direction looking at him. She smiled at him said to him with curtise "And a Hello, to you Sly the Amazing." His eyes widen in amazment as he asked her "Did you just.. give me a title?" she nodded then responded to him "Yep, Cedric told me once that a title of a Socerer demands respect." He smile shyly said to her "Thank you." She pulled him in a hug whispered in his ear "You derseve it." He blushed so red then he nervously asked her "M-May I-I a-ask you something?" as she nodded at him. He took a breath then said to her "Would you do me honor and be with me to the dance?" Rose was suprised to hear it but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she responded "I'd love too." He smile so bright said to her very happy "Really, do you really mean it!" she nodded as she walked way from him said while walking "I'll see you tonight." As he saw her left he got so exicted did his victory dance he couldn't believe it she excatly agreed to it then he yelled out in exitement "SHE SAID YES TO ME!?" Then Alexis saw that once again she grew more jealous of it she should be the one to be ask to not that thing. Alexis went to him with a smile said to him "It's great that your crush said yes to you, Sly."

Sly look at her then glared at her "What do you want, Alexis?!" Alexis smiled innocently then said to him "Oh, just wanted to tell you how happy I am to see you going with the one you love that's all." He said to her "I'd be more happy if you leave me a lone." She nod her head then she left him a lone. He's not letting her ruin this him and Rose he'll make sure of it she won't do that to them. Rose hummed as she got herself ready she saw the necklace her mother gave her she rememeber her mother giving this to her not that long ago. Her mother told her this will protect the princess who'll wear it she doesn't know what that means but she liked it anyways. She put on her mother's Amulet around her neck she smiled at the mirror she knew she was ready. Then waited on her bed until Sly show's up she looked the picture of her mother she smiled at her "I wish you were here mother." She heard a knock on her door she put the picture away putting her hands on her lap then asked "Who's there?" she heard a male voice said to her "Sly, Rose." She smiled when she heard it was him she said to him "Come in!" as he did by open the door he when he saw her his jaw dropped she giggled said to him as one of her sleeves slides off her shoulder "You like it." He sighed dreamily "Yes." while she giggling some more she think he was so funny.

Rose smiled as he got her hand she got up he asked her "Are you ready, Princess Rose?" She nodded her said to him "I am Ready, oh great and poweful Socerer!" as she bowed to him he rolled his eyes as he chuckled. As they went to the ballroom with Rose on his arm he and her went inside. Rose noticed everyone looking at them she looked confused but Sly knew why they're looking at them like that too well it's because he's Socerer and she's a Princess it's forbidden for them to be together he didn't tell Rose that because she wanted her to be happy. Rose was so confused by stares he told her "I'll get you something to drink." She smiled as he walked away to do that she walked to the dance floor as a Prince saw her and bowed to her "Hello, Princess Rose, I'm Prince George. Will you do me the honor of a dance?" She curitse said to him "It's a honor to meet you, but I have to denie. I have date to this dance after all." Prince George responded to her "Oh, well who's the lucky Prince?" Rose shaked her head and said to him "Oh, no he's not a Prince. He's a Socerer." Prince George said to her "You do realize it's forbidden right?" as he walked away from her he doesn't know what's he talking about how can that be true.

Sly came back to her as he saw her frown he asked her in concren "What's wrong, Rose?" She faked smiled said to him "Oh, it's nothing wrong. I'm fine." He handed her drink she drink it he said to her "You can tell me, Rose."She finally told him "Why, didn't you tell me that a Princess and a Socerer is a forbidden to be together?" Sly holded her hands looked in her eyes said to her "I didn't want you to be sad." Rose smiled kindly as she said to him "That's why I like you." He bowed to her putting a hand out for her said to her "Would you like to dance?" she smiled as she put her hand over his as he holded it she said with happiness "I'd love too." as he got closer to her she put her another hand on his shoulder he glurped as he put his another hand on her back they started to dance. She looked at him saw him looking at his feet she ensured him "Your dancing fine, Sly." as he started to smile at her. She smiled at him as well she was happy to be with her friend in the dance. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he was scared to think he'll get rejected that's the reason he didn't want tell her it's forbidden. Rose looked at him said to him "Are you alright?" He looked at her then nodded he just hoped after the end of this night she'll be his.

He pulled a chair for her then she smiled as she sat down on a chair she complient on him "Thank you, your quite a gentlemen. Sly." He blushed crazy then he flirted at her by saying "You, my Rose. Is as beautiful as the flower you represent!" it was her turn to blush no one ever told her that before and she'll like it. He was about to say something when Miss Marie come to their direction she said in a seriously voice "Rose, may I talk to you for a moment?" Rose nodded as she looked at Sly kissed his cheek then said to him "I'll be back soon."


	11. Chapter 11

When they were outside Miss Marie said to Rose "Rose, you can't have a Socerer be with you." Rose looked up at her with green eyes said to her "Why, he's my friend." Miss Marie said to her "It's not the way it goes your a Princess you need to spend time with a Prince." Rose knew was truth of what she said to her Miss Marie said to her "It's the way it always been like that Princess Rose, I'll let you think about it." as she finished by saying "It's the only way to untie Kingdom's, Rose." Rose breathed started to feel the tears coming out her eyes she knows she was right. Then the Amulet started to glow she looked at it she grasped in shock she looked to see it was Ariel. Rose eyes widen as she said "Princess Ariel, What are you doing here?" She smiled at Rose said to her "I'm here to help, Princess Rose." Rose frowned at her said to her "I don't know, what to do Ariel. My teacher and everyone else tells me I can't be with Sly because he's a Socerer." Ariel swimmed closer to her and said to her "I understand after all I fall in love with a human my father and my people didn't like the idea either." Rose bented down to her knees said to her "What should I do?" Ariel smiled said to her "I didn't listen what my people thought about humans because they're wrong." as she disappeared Rose was confused about this. Ariel was right but she had to do the right thing what is it she doesn't know what it was.

Rose looked at water she felt tears coming out of her eyes she breath in and out as she sang "What should I choose break the heart of guy who cared or be with a Prince who won't care, Who care's he's not a Prince from somewhere because to me he's alway's there.." as she got up went her way back to the school "So, he does magic. I think that's makes him cool who cares that's it's forbidden who made the rules.." as she saw a picture of a King and Queen "Should I be with a Prince to untie kingdoms of the day that will make my friend go away!" as she finally made it to the doors of the dance is she finished by singing "I hope I'll do the right thing." She went to Sly was happy when she she came to him then asked her "So, what did she want to tell you?" Rose bite her lip she hoped he can forgive her after this. Rose said to him "We can't see each other anymore." Sly said to her "What?" as he looked hurt she had to do this it was the right thing right? She looked away said to him "I'm sorry but this can't happen it's not the way." Sly holded her close to him said to her "Miss Marie said something didn't she?" she feel like crying but she kept saying "I'm sorry but..we just can't." as she ran way crying as Sly saw this he got mad not at her but to people who started putting this in head he grabbed his wand then said to everyone "I'll make you all pay to make her break my heart, she'll be mine!" as he puff with back smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

Sly furious of what people told Rose to do he was so close to make her his but people didn't let them have that. He was going to make those people pay but how to do it he saw the potion he got from his father he told them this is will help him if he ever get's hurt or betrayed by some royals. He would make everyone turned into frogs and only way to break it was that if he was going to have Rose to show her they're we're wrong he just needed time to show her that. He grab his spellbook went to the school has waved his wand around the air then said "Let's this school pay turn everyone but rose in ugly frogs, FROGO!" The spell took effect turned every Prince and Princess into Frogs only Rose and himself were spared from the spell.

He smiled in pride knowing it worked out just the way he wanted it to happen. Now all he need to do was to find Rose. Rose looked out of her window saw frogs everywhere she grabbed her wand she went outside started to wave her wand like the way Cedric has taught her she was about to say the spell when she heard Sly said to her "Wait, Rose." She looked around to see him she had her wand pointing at him said to him "Sly, what in the world!" Sly said to her "I had to make them pay I'm sick and tired of them telling you something that mess what we had up I'm not letting that happen. So, I turned them to frogs." Rose should've known saying that to him this was going to happen she need help but who she's pretty sure a Princess can't talk to him but what if a Socerer she said while waving her wand "Cedrio hereo." as the spell show Cedric he saw Rose crossing his arms at her "I thought we talked about this you have to warn me." Rose pointed at Sly then asked him "Please, just talk to him." Cedric raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sly then said to her "I need to do that, becauusse." Rose said to him "Because you know what's it like when people talk wrong about you." Cedric sighed then said "Ohhh, fine." Cedric went to Sly said to him "Hello, I'm Cedric the Senstional at your service." Sly looked up with his blue eyes said to him "Wait, your Rose's Royal Socerer. What are you doing here?" Cedric rolled his eyes then pointed at Rose then said to him "Well, Lad she wanted me to talk to you."Sly put his wand down ask to him "About what?" Cedric said to him "I know what it's like when people say things about you." Sly frowned sighed sadly "I didn't want to do this it's just that look what they said to her.." as he looked at Rose.

It finally clicked for Cedric he gently asked him "You fall in love her, am I right?" Sly nodded he said to him "Yeah, you are. I mean just look at her it was great until Miss Marie told her something." Cedric said to him "Oh, you mean the Socerer and Princess can't be together." he nodded again then looked down sadly said "I just thought she was going to be mine, I didn't want to tell her because I wanted her to choose not some stupid thing." Cedric said to him with his arm around him "Listen, I know Rose did the wrong thing. What you should've done is show them they were wrong the right way not turn everyone turned into frogs." as he chuckled Sly knew he was right then looked at Rose eyes they we're in fear of him. He turned around to and bowed to him "Thank you, Cedric." as Cedric walked back to Rose said to her "You don't have to worry about him now, Princess." as she hugged him said to him "Thank you, Cedric."

He used his own wand and puffed away Sly ran to her and holded her close "I'm sorry,Rose. I just wanted you back." She holded him closer whispered in his ear "I'm sorry to let them tell me something like that I should've done that." They both said to each other "Your forgiven." as they both laughed. He smiled and said to her "I would like some help turning them back." she nodded her head then they both waved their wands turned back into people.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to the spell no-one remembered what happened good thing to since Sly will be in a big trouble if they did remember it. Rose put her wand down in her sleeve as she went on her way Sly saw her go he had to win her heart somehow but he needs a plan a good plan for that then it came to him. He smiled went to his own way so he can work on his plan to win her heart. Rose went to her room took off her slippers off her feet she got on the bed she smiled as she thinked about Sly. She slowly sing "I always dreamed my life could be like a fairy tail, a perfect fanasty, a day a new adventure undiscovered shore wasn't nothing more than a deam." as she looked at the flower she kept singing "One magical night with a single dance I had so much more than a fairy tail romance for once my life was perfect as we glided crossed the floor it was so much more so more than a dream!" as she put back in the vase she closed her eyes and fall asleep.

Sly went near her room would be he got a rock raised his wand floated up to hit the window then waited to see if something happened. Rose open her eyes she pop up from her bed she run to the window she looked to see it was Sly she open the window she peek her head out asked to him "Sly, What you doing here?" Sly shyly smile at her then said to her "I wanted to see you, Rose." She put her hand on the face sighing then looked at him said to him "Ohhh could it wait until the morning?" he shook his head. She sighed in defeat then closed the window she got her robe on then walked out of the room went to him she said to him "Okay, so I'm here." he holded her hand as he lead her taking her somewhere. He was in love with her this time he was going to show her he covered her eyes with his hands she giggled as he shush her then he walked her to his room then whispered in her ear "Kept them closed." as he grab his wand make candles appear he had to make it perfect it.

Then he told her "Okay, now open them." as she open her them she was she in a room and it looked amazing it look very romantic to those who see it first hand. She looked at him asked him "You, did this for me?" he nodded as he holded her hands looked at her in the eyes said to her "Rose, I will do anything for you." as she blushed looked away he put his hand on her cheek said to her "I love you." as she she heard that from his mouth she couldn't help but feel touched by the words. Rose wanted to feel the same way but she just couldn't yet she knows her heart didn't feel that way just yet. She was about to tell him that but he put a hand up to slience her then said to Rose "I know what's you going to say, I understand you don't feel that way about me yet, but I hope that I'll win your heart." Rose looked away why does he have to be a sweet talker to her he smiled as she finally speaked "I always wanted to be with someone who'll love me and treat me like I'm this great person."

Sly holded her hand looked in her eyes said to her "Let me be that person." Rose looked the hand then at him said to him "I want you to be more than anything be that person." Sly asked her "Then why, aren't you letting me then?" Rose went on his bed sat down said to him "Because.. I don't want to be hurt again.." Sly's eyes wide then said to her "What do you mean again?" Rose looked at her lap then said to him "Long story.." as Sly sat down next to her said to her "I got all the time in the world." as she sighed then nodded.

**Flashback~ Rose was 15**

**Rose never had a guy attention sure she had guys have crushes on her but never had love as her mother told her true love. Rose was in Royal Prep at the time then a guy came to her one day she smiled as for he was her crush said to him "Oh, Hi Josh!" He smiled at her said to her "Hello, Rose. Would you like to hangout with me?" She eagerly nodded to his question she couldn't wait to hangout with him it's like a dream come true. Rose went to the place where he told her to met him up at she waited for him. She looked around to see if he was there but he hasn't showed up finally he saw him with a girl she was confused when she saw them kiss her heart broke then and there she ducked so they wouldn't see her the girl said to him "Did you tell her to come here?" he nodded as he laughed by saying "Of course, I did." as Rose heard this she realized he didn't like her him and his girl were planning something involing her she waited for them to go which they did she run off the door she made a promise not to trust love so easily anymore.**

**Flash back over~**

Sly holded her close said to her "I'm sorry you have to deal with that. But I'm not like that Prince, I'll never hurt you like that. I love you, Rose." She looked at him said to him "Do you truly meant that?" as he put removed some hair from her face said to her "I do." as she smiled at him maybe having him try to win her heart won't be so bad after all. He smiled back as he leans in she started to feel her face turning pink he said to her "It's okay, if don't feel that way with me." as she leans into him said to him "I know." as he closed the gap and kissed her

**This chapter 13 I couldn't show the titles because there wasn't enough space for it, so I'm sorry in advanced.**


End file.
